


Beach Mode

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [18]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, But make it double, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Facials, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hinata gets sandwiched, Jealousy, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu is a Sneaky Bastard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Rimming, Short Shorts, Sibling Rivalry, Tagging as I get creative, Thigh-Fucked, Threesome - M/M/M, Very public indecency, Wait for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: When Hinata enters extreme concentration mode he can visualize the scenery and everyone else around him realistically as though he were at the beach."Wow 'Tsumu, you look a lot like 'Samu when you wear a cap."The Miya twins reply in unison, "Whaddaya mean?!"Hold on...they're actually at the beach this time!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. To return a favor

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that official art where beach mode is explained.

The sunset bathing a solitary beach in orange tones. Clean white sand sparkling as if you would be walking on a constellation of stars. A warm breeze shaking some heather umbrellas planted on the ground, throwing a long shade over nothing in particular — but also Hinata's bare body lying on a sunbed, totally flushed despite the oily sunscreen covering his skin. Likely caused by the two men kneeling on the sand beside him, staring with such voracious intent Hinata can't stop squirming. Can't help raising his ass a little bit, showing exactly what they're craving to have a taste of, they're both known for their hunger after all.

"Let's dig in 'Samu."

"You got it 'Tsumu."

\- - -

Three days prior to these events the Miyas are watching the news on the sofa, waiting expectantly for a very important announcement stomping their feet on the floor and biting their nails nervously. Osamu cranks up the volume when a reporter wearing a silly straw hat shows up at the beach with a huge crowd behind waving at the camera.

"Here we are at Takenohama beach, one of the most beautiful in the whole prefecture of Hyogo, and next Saturday the place to go for our popular street food festival!" the camera turns to show a long sea sidewalk with a line of food stalls, "We have representatives from the best restaurants around, offering from the most exotic cuisine to our typical Japanese onigiri."

Atsumu points at the TV in excitement, "There's yer stall 'Samu, right behind him, there's a sign with the Miya name on it!!"

"I know dumbass, I made it easier to recognize that way."

The reporter walks past most of them explaining their featured cuisine style, the competition for clients will be savage during said festival accounting for the amount of stalls set up. "...And that's the end of this short exhibition, we hope to have whet your appetite, we'll be waiting for your visit this weekend at Takenohama!"

"Ooh, that's the festival you've been talking about all week, right 'Samu?" Hinata steps in the room drying his hair with a towel, wearing one of Atsumu's loose hoodies after taking a shower. The twins convinced him to stay at their home so long the Black Jackals have training matches in the cities nearby, a great excuse to hoard him for themselves a bit longer.

"It is, thanks for helpin' me make the fox logo for the banner by the way, it looks stylish."

"Hehe, if you have to thank somebody that's my friend Yachi-san, she's got the design idea!"

"I'll make sure to prepare a hearty meal for you both then," Osamu grins.

Hinata stretches his limbs and then his stomach lets out an angry growl, "Speaking of food, did you two have breakfast yet?"

Atsumu turns around placing his arms on the sofa backrest, "We were waitin' for you to wake up, yer sleepin' longer every day Shouyou-kun."

"I wouldn't if certain someone didn't keep me awake until late night," he huffs pointing at several hickeys on his neck, "If this happens again I'll need to hide them with makeup...oh, and we're out of condoms again."

The blonde smirks proud of his work, seeing these tiny blotches fills him with a sense of satisfaction he can't quite explain. He counts an extra one and he glares at Osamu punching his arm, "Only I can mark him ya piece of shit."

"Hmm? No clue of what yer talkin' about."

Hinata rustles through the kitchen wares, "Yummy, I've found a pack of waffles! Do you have any chocolate syrup or whipped cream?"

"Top cupboard, there's a bottle of syrup."

"Don't ignore me 'Samu, I'm serious. I let you fool around 'cause Shouyou-kun has taken a likin' to ya, but don't overstep yer boundaries."

"It isn't _you_ who draws the line, remember that."

Hinata has to get on his toes to reach for the bottle stored in the back, his hoodie hiking up revealing he's not wearing anything else below it. His underwear is still wet in the laundry basket, blessing the twins with a morning gift in form of a perky round butt.

"Damn..." Osamu gnaws on his lip as he observes the redhead struggling to pick the bottle with his fingertips, his rear bouncing when he hops lightly to grab it.

"Shit, I _really_ need to buy condoms," mental note for Atsumu, Hinata has been complaining about washing filthy sheets every morning, not to mention he keeps falling asleep with his ass stuffed whenever he forgets to wear one. Neither of them seem to care much about the later, the sheets on the other hand are a nastier issue.

"I hope you're hungry, these waffles look amazing!" he hums pouring plenty of syrup before bringing their plates to the sofa, "Here you go, I'll make some tea while you eat."

"Sit down first," Atsumu pats the cushion and Osamu makes space in the middle of them, it's as if they shared a single brain when it comes to teamwork. "Don'tcha wanna try these too?"

"No...it's okay, I wanted to thank you for letting me stay here, breakfast is the least I can do," Hinata puts his hands behind his back, the meek gesture coupled by a blush leaving them completely stunned. Good thing he isn't aware of the power he holds over these men...or is he? He could've worn at least a pair of shorts, after all.

Atsumu blinks returning to his senses, "C'mere, yer doin' the honors for us." He tugs at Hinata's hoodie pulling him onto the sofa, slices a generous chunk of waffle and points it decisively at his mouth, "Open up."

"Gwah! But I just said- mguh!" the fork goes in and he munches on the delicious treat without further objections. "Sho gwood!" he muffles with puffed cheeks.

Osamu goes next feeding him another bite, sitting closer while their prey remains distracted by the food. "Yer a messy eater Shouyou-kun," he chuckles stealing a crumb stuck to his cheek.

A drop of syrup falls from Hinata's lower lip, Atsumu and Osamu trade glances guessing exactly what the other is thinking and they rush to lick it off at the same time, nudging their tongues on Hinata's lip fighting for their territory. The sweet liquid is far gone by the time they stop licking, the redhead letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding gripping at the sofa.

"Ah...th-thanks," he swipes his tongue saucily across his lips moist with a mix of spit, "May I feed you now?"

Atsumu's fingers roam from his knee to his inner thigh tracing lines back and forth, slightly lifting the edge of his hoodie before retreating to his knee again. "You spoil us babe, we ain't lettin' you go if yer goin' to act this nice...you could be part of the Miya family forever, y'know."

Hinata shudders as Osamu rubs his other thigh, kneading firmly but carefully as if he were handling some sort of deluxe onigiri, although he's making unusual —intentional— mishaps brushing his fingers under the hoodie so briefly Hinata can hardly feel it.

"H-here 'Tsumu, a bite for you," his hand turns shaky holding the fork, "One for 'Samu...and last for me."

If any of their old Inarizaki teammates knew that the twins would be able to share something without punching or kicking one another so long Hinata is the middleman they would've considered recruiting him. Their senpai Kita would be proud — or maybe not so much if he saw what's going on here.

"W-wait, y-your breakfast..." The plates get snatched away from him to be placed on the floor, it looks like the twins have found a better option to sate their hunger by smooching Hinata's cheeks, licking playfully through his ears, kissing their way down to his neck making Hinata giggle at the sensation. "Gyaah, that tickles!"

Atsumu nuzzles his nose on his hair, "That smells nice Shouyou-kun, did you use my shampoo?"

"Um, yes, I hope you don't mind."

"His body smells of my body wash though," Osamu grins taking a whiff on his neck, "I like it."

The blonde scowls turning bolder at the taunt, his hand traveling under Hinata's hoodie fisting his cock tight, "Is that so, do you prefer his scent over mine Shouyou-kun?"

"I didn't- ah, didn't know it was his!"

Osamu nips on his skin producing new hickeys, his daint fingers squeezing and toying with Hinata's balls while Atsumu strokes his shaft at a lazy, teasing pace. "It's okay, you can tell him if that's what you like."

"Please, I just showered...a-ahn!" Hinata knows reasoning is useless when they've reached this far, so he throws his head on the backrest, clutches at his hoodie and thrusts his hips in tandem with their lewd ministrations enjoying himself to the fullest.

"Come on babe, didn'tcha say you'd feed us?"

"Mnn, not like that 'Tsumu...you never have enough..."

"What about me Shouyou-kun," Osamu removes the setter's hand to give Hinata's cock a couple enticing licks, "I'm not as demandin' as my brother."

"You fuckin' bastard, swoonin' after him like a puppy." Their personal competition begins swirling their tongues around Hinata's shaft, moaning in arousal as they envelop it within a flurry of licks and mingling strands of saliva. They seem to make an unspoken agreement switching places sucking on his cock making cute 'pop' noises, swallowing and letting go one after another without taking a single break.

Hinata braces himself on the backrest, halting his hips allowing them to do all the work as he becomes hyper focused on their mouths. He always learns something new with these two, for instance how differently they handle a blowjob. Atsumu is rash, passionate, ever anxious to please sucking fast partly to his own satisfaction, he _loves_ giving oral and it shows in how enthusiastic he is. Osamu is a polar opposite, he's slow and steady, committed to the details caressing the best spots, intense in spite of his calmness. Which means Hinata is getting the best of both worlds and he's losing his damn mind because of it.

"A-aah, shit, that's good...I'm so close, I'm-" he grasps at their hair pushing their mouths together sandwiching his cock, "Coming!"

Hinata groans spilling on their lips, both of them lapping at the slit not to waste the scrumptious drops oozing out, tangling their tongues around the tip making for an incredibly obscene show. They've avoided messing up Hinata's hoodie taking into account he'd finished doing the laundry earlier, somehow they're more thoughtful when he's home, a good influence overall if it weren't for their libido spiking through the roof in offset.

"Mmh, that hits the spot," Atsumu gathers a stray strand falling from his chin, sucking on his thumb tasting Hinata's cum. It isn't as strong anymore since he's milked him dry in bed for the past week, but he likes it either way.

Osamu wipes his mouth with his palm smirking at Hinata, "Thanks Shouyou-kun, I hope we can get seconds later." They smother him with kisses while he pants riding the high of his orgasm, and then his stomach gurgles louder than a lion's roar. Thinking back he barely took a bite or two of these waffles before they decided giving him a blowjob was a better idea.

"I forgot to make something for myself..."

"It's alright, we didn't finish breakfast yet," Osamu smiles taking his plate with a half-eaten waffle to continue where they've left it before, meanwhile Atsumu gets up in a rush looking frantically for his wallet.

"Wait 'Tsumu, where are you going?"

"Condoms. Now." Straight to the point, he'll need a new box if they really want to go further tonight, or rather as soon as possible judging by the bulge in his pants. Even in his current status he sprints out of the door ignoring the scandalized looks from his neighbors and some old ladies he comes across, there are more pressing matters at hand.

Hinata goes back to enjoying his waffle, humming happily and resting his head on Osamu's shoulder finally able to relax after their sex shenanigans. Something isn't right, Osamu thinks looking at the kindest, most handsome ray of sunshine he's met sitting by his side, which happens to have fallen for a piece of shit such as Atsumu. A liar, selfish, foul-mouthed person, they couldn't be more different.

"How has 'Tsumu managed to score a guy like you?" he blurts out.

"Pfft, 'Samu!!"

"...Oh, did I say that out loud?"

The redhead laughs at his bluntness, "You certainly did."

"My question stands, I don't get it."

Hinata crouches on the sofa tucking his legs inside the hoodie, "Well, you're his brother...I see him differently I guess. He's a lot nicer than he lets on, he likes cuddling with me in bed, he stopped cursing as much and he's learning to be considerate towards other people's feelings. Even if he's a bit self-centered I like him as he is."

"So basically I'm better in every aspect you mentioned," Osamu smirks throwing an arm around his shoulders, "On top of that I'm a great cook, you might wanna rethink yer preferences."

Flirting aside there's some truth behind his words. Hinata has spent enough time at their home to get to know Osamu better, from what he's seen he's a truly gentle person, more mellow, generous, and just as attractive as Atsumu. His gray eyes always give a sense of stillness, except right now they're aimed at him with unusual intensity making him _very_ nervous.

"Oh, um...I- I like you 'Samu, but I _love_ 'Tsumu."

"Gotcha, maybe if you stay here for longer you'll change yer mind, see by yerself who's the better twin."

That's one trait the Miyas have in common, confidence. Their relationship is strange to Hinata, they're supportive when push comes to shove, yet they never grow tired of fighting over the dumbest things. His final assessment: it's a chaotic symbiosis between siblings. Although it reminds him of himself and a certain blueberry setter too.

"Speakin' of things I can do better, I'd love to invite you to my food stall at Takenohama's festival."

"Really?! Won't you be too busy attending customers?"

Osamu pulls him closer smacking his lips, "A popular volleyball player is the perfect bait for my onigiri business, will ya do that for me?"

"Sure, it's been a while since I've been at the beach too, we could go after the festival is over!"

"Thank you, I'm glad that yer here Shouyou-kun, yer an angel," he grins amused at Hinata's blush, _"Oh, maybe I should try praisin' him more often if he likes it so much..."_

"A-HAH!!" suddenly the door slams open and Atsumu stands triumphantly holding up a box of condoms like a trophy, "I'm here babe, I've bought yer favorite flavor, strawberry!"

Hinata and Osamu stare at him without saying a word, the bulge in his pants still going strong even after the quick trip to the store. Osamu facepalms, "Did you seriously go get condoms sportin' a boner like that, have you no shame?"

"Pfuuhh-" the redhead tries not to laugh but he can imagine what's it looked like for any innocent bystander, "You're the least patient person in the world 'Tsumu, we didn't need that right away!"

Atsumu makes a confused face, "Wait, we didn't?"

"Dumbass," Osamu sighs dejectedly, "While you were listenin' to yer second brain I've made an interestin' deal with Shouyou-kun, he'll lend me a hand for the festival."

"What, why?" he squints seeing Osamu's arm laying comfortably around Hinata's shoulders, "You bastard, yer tryin' to steal him again aren'tcha?"

"It's not like that 'Tsumu, he thinks a popular player would attract more people to his stall."

"Tch, right...you may be able to trick him, but I know yer real intentions 'Samu. Yer a fox in sheep's clothin'."

Osamu sends him a smug smirk, "Shouyou-kun has agreed to come, so I'll be keepin' him for a whole day whether you want it or not."

"As if I'd let ya. You want popular players so it makes sense that I join as well, right babe?" he looks at Hinata and he's happy to see his nod of approval.

"Two Black Jackals are better than one!" Hinata smiles blissfully unaware of the storm approaching while the twins exchange defiant glares.

"Alright then 'Tsumu, I hope yer ready to be helpful for once in yer life, ain't lettin' you off the hook that easily since you volunteered."

"Bring it on, I'll show you what I can do."

Hinata and the Miyas, a festival, Takenohama beach...what could go wrong with that combination besides absolutely _everything?_


	2. To face a rival

Onigiri ingredients, typical Japanese drinks and general supplies for the food stall, ready.

Uniforms, the Miya name written on their caps, cooking aprons decorated with a fancy fox logo, ready.

Hinata on a tank top, green-yellow shorts —memento from Brazil— a white cap and orange shades holding a bunch of fliers, the decoy is ready.

"Are you shittin' me 'Samu, why do I gotta stay in the stall and wear this borin' uniform? I thought I'd be advertisin' with Shouyou-kun," Atsumu pouts like the big baby he is.

"As weird as it sounds yer more useful here, you know the basic recipes to help me make onigiri."

"Fuck, I knew there would be a catch."

Osamu smirks setting the ingredients before the customers arrive, "Shouyou-kun is much friendlier to the fans than you, he's better suit for the role of public relations."

"Friendliness huh, is that why you gave him these ridiculously skimpy shorts?"

They really are tight and explicit showing the edge of his glutes, as if he chose a smaller size on purpose. To be fair it isn't Hinata's fault he's grown more muscle since he bought these in Rio, and he refuses to throw them away even if they can barely contain his ass anymore.

"He said they're his favorite beach shorts, you see why I couldn't object." The twins leer as Hinata bends down to pick a flier that slipped his fingers, pinpointing a lighter skin tone beneath his shorts suggesting he's tanning fast.

Atsumu drops a rice ball he was trying to make, "Jesus fuckin' christ, that ass." He whistles at Hinata and he straightens up immediately flushing bright red, throwing a glare in return.

"D-don't do that 'Tsumu, it's embarrassing!"

"Please do yer best Shouyou-kun, Onigiri Miya's success depends on you," Osamu smiles waving at him.

"Y-yes, I won't let you guys down!"

"Yer a reeeal crafty bastard 'Samu, y'know that?"

"Why wouldya say such thing?"

"Don't fake innocence, yer usin' him as eye candy."

Osamu wields his kitchen tools and the freshly cooked rice wafts the air with a wonderful scent, "When I look at him I feel all fired up, so I guess yer right."

"You'll pay for this..."

A huge crowd starts gathering at the entrance to the sea sidewalk while a man in a suit —the mayor— gives a public speech, "It's my pleasure to invite you to Takenohama's food festival, old and young, enjoy this once in a lifetime opportunity to try the best cuisine in Hyogo!"

Each food stall has a distinctive style to attract customers, but none of them has a popular face like Hinata luring everyone in with his smile and a banging body. The competition has lost the war before it had begun, Onigiri Miya's stall is getting swarmed as the word flies around that two Black Jackals players are part-timing there.

"There you go ma'am, you can read the menu here. I suggest the tuna onigiri, it's super yummy!" Hinata is doing a great job handing out fliers, maybe a bit too efficiently since most women seem more interested in chatting than eating. Among them a cute, tall guy catches the twins' attention as he gets closer to the redhead.

"Hey, it's Ninja Shouyou! You're so different in person..." he scans blatantly through his body, "Pretty damn hot."

Atsumu grips a knife used to slice fish, "Motherfucker."

"Calm down 'Tsumu," Osamu frowns in disgust but remains composed holding his brother back, "Shouyou-kun can handle it, I've taught him a few tricks."

"Umm, thank you, would you like a flier?"

"Sure handsome, if you write your number on it."

Osamu's eye twitches conveying his inner rage, "A persistent one huh?"

"Let me go 'Samu, he's minced meat."

Hinata feigns ignorance giving the man a flier nonetheless, "I'm afraid due to my strict work code I can't do that. I hope you enjoy our onigiri!"

Atsumu smirks watching the guy scurry away, "Heh, you taught him well."

"You thought I'd leave a sweetheart like him walk around defenseless? I'd foreseen this could happen."

"Like I said, yer too crafty."

In less than fifteen minutes Hinata has run out of fliers so he goes back to the stall for a cold drink after a job well done, hanging his shades on his collar. "That was real fun, is there anything else I can help with?"

"Rest for a while, we don't want you to get a heat stroke out there," Osamu slides a glass of icy beer on the counter, "We have plenty of customers as it is, keep us company."

"Thanks 'Samu, you're the best!" he says sitting on a stool in front of their cooking spot.

Atsumu drops his knife chopping a piece of tuna in half radiating jealous energy towards his brother. "I'll make somethin' to eat for ya, it's near lunch time."

"Oh, _now_ you want to cook," Osamu wiggles a brow amused by his sudden kindness, "Then I'll join too, let's see who makes the best onigiri for Shouyou-kun."

Hinata laughs sipping on his beer, "That's unfair 'Samu, you're a rice freak, I bet you know like a hundred recipes."

"Hmm, then how about we make a basic onigiri with any fillin' you like?"

A sigh of relief from Atsumu confirms he agrees with those conditions, he'd hate to lose due to a big gap in abilities. "Alright, I'm game."

"Okay, in that case..." he creates suspense checking the menu for a bit, "A salmon onigiri please!"

Their knives start mincing at lightning speed until only small crumbs are left of what used to be a slab of salmon. Next goes the rice picked from the same batch molding it meticulously, with more patience than Hinata would have expected while they're competing. They're both perfectionists, choosing will be difficult. And there's the last touch, a pinch of crunchy onion before closing the onigiri and wrapping it with a seaweed layer.

The result is a couple of perfectly shaped rice balls served on a small wooden tray. It feels like a crime to eat them, but such is Hinata's duty.

"I, uh..." Atsumu coughs, blushing and speaking in a low voice, "I poured all my love into it, hope you like it."

Osamu snorts taken by surprise, "Wow, that's pretty corny for a jerk like you."

"Sh-shaddap, I'm just honest about my feelings."

"Mine are made with love _and_ dexterity, the ingredients are secondary. Try it Shouyou-kun."

Hinata smiles at these dorks, as different as they are personality wise he's certain their core is very similar —caring when it matters— that's why he likes them. He takes both onigiri in his hands, the first bite goes to Atsumu's, he tastes it throughly and then it's Osamu's turn alternating between them until only some rice pieces are scattered on the tray.

Osamu and Atsumu gulp waiting for him to proclaim a winner. After another sip of liquid courage Hinata seems to have made up his mind, "It was a tough decision, almost a tie, but my favorite onigiri was-"

"Hello there cutie, looks like we meet again!"

Hinata turns his head recognizing the same man from before as he takes a seat on a stool by his side, "H-hello..." he glances at the twins worried by the way their gaze boils up with fury. They must've seen how he got hit on earlier, hence why the ambience turning hostile all of a sudden.

"Can I invite you for a drink?"

"I'm on my lunch break, so..."

"Yeah, I was waiting until you were free to have a private chat."

Atsumu interjects with a forced grin, "Would you like to order anythin' or are you here to flirt with the staff?"

"Huh? What a rude way to treat a customer...serve me whatever's cheaper on the menu."

"Of course sir, we have somethin' special for customers like you," Osamu smirks at his brother eyeing the wasabi and Atsumu catches on instantly passing the ingredient beneath the counter.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" the man insists on flirting hitting the last nail on his coffin.

"That's a private question."

"I assume you don't seeing how you flaunt that ass around, shall we have some fun after you're done working?"

Atsumu is about to jump over to punch his face when Osamu serves the bomb, aka a wasabi-filled onigiri. Their wicked expression terrifies Hinata, but the victim doesn't suspect a thing while he chomps on his spicy meal. It won't take long to get rid of the problem now; three, two, one...

"BWEEGHHH!!"

Hinata jolts on his seat watching the man's face turning red as a volcano and his eyes swelling with tears. He begs for water hardly able to vocalize with a burnt tongue, meanwhile Atsumu and Osamu bump fists rejoicing in his misery. They count down ten seconds after which they give him a glass of milk to ease the pain.

"Is anythin' wrong sir? That was the cheapest item on our menu," Osamu leans over the counter glaring the man straight in the eyes, "Wouldya like another one for free?"

The hint couldn't be clearer so their victim makes a run for it. Atsumu bursts out laughing, "Hell yeah, we taught that asshole a lesson! Noone flirts with Shouyou-kun under _my_ watch."

"You guys went too far," Hinata gets up scowling, "I'm going to apologize on your behalf, don't try to stop me!"

"Wait Shouyou-kun, don't leave!" Atsumu stares hopelessly as Hinata chases after the man, their little prank turned against them in the end. Karmic retribution. "...Dammit, this is yer fault 'Samu."

"You went along with it, don't blame me."

Luckily a group of customers enter the stall preventing them from bickering more than necessary. Time flies while they're busy cooking and soon the sun starts going down, the festival should be near its closure judging by the thinning flow of people walking around.

"I wonder where's Shouyou-kun," Atsumu pouts as he cleans the kitchen tools, "I hope he isn't mad at me."

Osamu notices his abandoned puppy look, "How serious are you about him?"

"Very serious."

"I'm not backin' up."

"Like I give a shit, I'm better than you."

"Really, what makes you say that?"

"Ever since high school I've always got the person I wanted to fall for me, plus I beat you at gettin' laid first."

"Because you were a fuckboy, you didn't care whose hole it was so long you got yer cock wet."

"Sounds like yer jealous I was more popular."

"Most people hated yer guts and you know it."

"Whatever lets you sleep better at night."

Osamu snickers taking off his apron, "At least I had healthy relationships with my partners, the kind that lasts more than a month. Right...noone's ever taken you seriously for that, yer insufferable past the booty call phase."

Listening to the truth hurts. He didn't care for anyone in particular back then, only for himself and his volleyball career. Then he met Hinata, Cupid's arrow hit and his world got turned upside down. _"One day I'm gonna set for you,"_ what a silly love confession that was, he didn't practice those enough.

Atsumu twitches gazing to the ground, his cap obscuring his sight from his brother concealing a hint of tears. "So what, I'm different now. And I love Shouyou-kun with all my heart, you just wanna fool around with him."

"Funny that you'd say that Mr. Popularity."

"I _love_ him," he slams his fist on the counter for emphasis. Out of nowhere a lovely voice rings on his ears, his eyes shooting up right away searching for the source.

"I'm baaack, sorry for taking so long!" Hinata heads their way with a sunny smile, bubbly as ever making the twins feel in high spirits again, their argument forgotten as though it never happened.

"Don't tell me you went on a date with that guy," Osamu jokes.

"N-no, of course not, I went to buy this!" his hands rustle within a brand new beach bag pulling out three towels and a bottle of sunscreen. "I thought you would like to relax at the beach for a while...you've worked so hard, I think you deserve it."

Osamu and Atsumu stare at one another in awe, then back at the redhead like he's some sort of heavenly being, they can imagine the halo above his head, although a real angel wouldn't wear these overly revealing shorts sticking sinfully to his curves.

"Damn right babe."

They store the kitchen tools leaving the dirty aprons folded inside a box with today's earnings hidden underneath, everything safely locked in a small van to drive home later. Hopefully _much_ later.

Hinata holds their hands leading them to who knows where, but the place doesn't really matter. They walk behind enjoying the sight of his stupid Brazilian shorts and the way his skin reflects on the sunset tones, like a mix of chocolate and sweet milk stirring the urge to bite, taste, eat him alive.

"Here we are!" a cove far from the concurred touristic area, quiet with some heather umbrellas and sunbeds totally at their disposal. Hinata winks dragging them towards the sand, "I've found a secret spot just for us, let's go have fun!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Hinata is gonna get it...


	3. To share something precious

Whatever did Hinata do while the Miyas were attending their food stall to have discovered such a remote beach cove? He came back late even though he was only supposed to apologize to that man for the twins' prank. Well, let's say he strayed quite a bit from his initial path...

"Sir, excuse me sir, please wait!!"

"What is it now?"

Hinata wheezes as he bows down, "I'm truly sorry about what happened earlier, I swear it was a mistake." White lies to cover up for them, he doesn't want Onigiri Miya's reputation to suffer if he can help it.

"Hmmm, it didn't look like a mistake Hinata-san, I think I should raise a complaint in social media."

"Please don't, I beg you!" he bows lower yet earning weirded side glances from the people walking past them.

Now they're both uncomfortable with the situation, the man impatiently tapping a finger on his arm. "Fine, I'll accept your apology if you come with me to the Lovers' Lair."

"What's that?"

"You aren't from around here huh? It's a cove to the west of Takenohama beach, most popular during summer since couples go there to have-" his phone starts ringing before he's done explaining. "Hey cutie, yeah, I'm home waiting for you...y-you're arriving soon?! Okay, see you then."

Hinata stares at him with a reprimanding look as the man hungs up, giving petty excuses before hurrying to the place he crawled out from.

 _"The Lovers' Lair, sounds romantic!"_ at least he's dug up interesting information out of this unfortunate incident, he wanted to take the twins to the beach and this sounds like a great place to begin. But first he needs to get the basics such as beach towels, perhaps a beach ball they can play with, sun protection...they've got their uniform caps, one less detail to worry about. He takes a stroll around the shopping district picking up everything they might need and when he checks his phone two hours have gone by.

"I should see where the cove is beforehand, don't want to get lost getting there." Hinata follows a local map he's bought walking through the beach, crossing some bushy areas along a hidden road until he finds the spot marked as his destination. "Gwaah, it's so beautiful!" he exclaims amazed with the peacefulness of the empty cove before him, the crashing sea waves alone breaking the silence.

"Yes, more, please more!"

Okay, not just the sea waves then. Hinata's heart hops to his throat listening to a man moaning so loud it's impossible to unhear it. For some reason he's too curious to ignore it, tiptoeing behind a tree getting closer to the moans.

"Fuck baby, lemme come inside you."

 _"Holy crap,"_ Hinata covers his mouth peeking at the couple having sex on a towel, shocked senseless when he sees another couple in a different spot, and these aren't the only ones around if he pays attention to the rest of sex noises.

He makes a run for it back to the main beach area, his heart beat accelerated and his cock throbbing from what he's witnessed. So that's why the man insisted on taking him there, he's grateful for that phone call sparing him an awkward situation.

 _"Oh my god, oh my god..."_ he giggles realizing what the Lovers' Lair stands for, _"That's it, I'm bringing 'Tsumu and 'Samu here, they'll love it!"_

\- - -

So here they are, the three of them together at one of the most paradisiac places in Hyogo, Takenohama beach. Hinata urges them to take off their shoes running ahead, jumping around gleefully after such a long time without feeling the softness of the sand trickling between his toes.

"Woah, it's like the whole beach belongs to us," Atsumu scans the surroundings without detecting a trace of other people, "Shouyou-kun, is this a restricted area?"

Hinata grins so wide his eyes narrow, "Nope, nothing like that! I think it's emptier than usual since we've come kinda late...isn't it cool though?"

"I'm impressed, you've been explorin' on yer own huh?" Osamu inhales the sea breeze letting his body relax after a rough day of work.

"Mhm, you could say that! Let's go over there, the heather umbrellas and sunbeds are all free."

They extend the towels Hinata bought on the sand while he takes a beach ball from his bag, blowing on it so fast he gets dizzy inflating it.

"Yo 'Samu, you still got rice stuck to ya," Atsumu snorts pointing at his clothes. They didn't overthink it picking a uniform for the food stall, just a black tank top and shorts to match, casual enough suit for the beach ambience. Hinata gifted them a pair of orange shades to go with it, they look like supermodels rather than a cook or a volleyball player, and they're also a splitting image when you can't make out their eye or hair color, it's difficult to tell them apart except for their voices.

"Wow 'Tsumu, you look a lot like 'Samu when you wear a cap."

The Miya twins reply in unison, "Whaddaya mean?!"

Hinata smiles spinning the ball in his hands, "I mean you're both equally handsome! It makes me a bit jealous...no wonder Onigiri Miya is so popular." He doesn't have a filter when it comes to praise, and despite wearing caps they can't hide the prominent flush spreading across their cheeks.

"Hmph, that's not true Shouyou-kun," Atsumu sulks taking off his top flexing his biceps, "I'm better than 'Samu, he doesn't exercise much since he stopped playin' volleyball."

"You wish shitface," Osamu throws his own top on the sand showing a torso that's sculpted from training just as his brother's. "I like to keep in shape."

Hinata gawks slack-jawed, shaking his head trying to focus his attention on anything else. Suddenly he gets a flash of inspiration, being shirtless puts them at risk of getting sunburns, thankfully he's come prepared handing them a sunscreen bottle while he keeps toying with his beach ball. In the end he gives up fighting the temptation peeking as they fully coat their skin with lotion, but flexible as they are they can't reach behind their backs.

Atsumu sits on his towel slouching forward, "Mind puttin' some on me?"

"Me too Shouyou-kun, please." Osamu sits beside his brother tossing the bottle to Hinata.

 _"This isn't precisely what I'd planned but..."_ he gulps at the sight of their wide backs, Atsumu's still marked with indents Hinata had left recently on a night of passion. It makes him embarrassed to remember that, he should get this over with least things get heated up too soon — which they already have.

"Mmh...hah..." Atsumu sighs content with Hinata's fingers massaging his shoulders, slathering lotion on his shoulder blades and moving downwards to his lower back at sluggish speed, tranquil and pleasant. Hinata kisses his neck and that's enough fuel to feed the fire making Atsumu groan in delight.

"Shouyou-kun?" Hinata pours more sunscreen on his hands when Osamu asks for his attention. He repeats the process taking more time untangling the knots on his shoulders, "You're stiff 'Samu, let me handle it."

"Fuck, you bet I am," he mutters under his breath feeling Hinata's fingertips dip between the rift of his ass, briefly yet sufficient to get him in the mood before his hands drift up again, pressing along his arched back in delicate circular motions relieving the tension. "Hngh, yes..."

Atsumu gets upset seeing Osamu's bulge growing bigger much like his own, they're both easily aroused by Hinata's touch. However it's unfair that Hinata gets to hoard all the fun for himself, "Hey Shouyou-kun, shouldn't you take off yer top?"

"Woops, thanks for reminding me, I hate tan lines!" He slides it above his head tossing it within his beach bag, clueless of the twins' starved gaze soaking in the shape of his abs. If you asked their opinion Hinata doesn't lack muscle in the slightest, his body is just smaller in comparison. Not _everything_ is smaller though, which brings them to their next objective, one step at a time.

"Lie on the sunbed, we'll put lotion on you too," Osamu offers as their eyes glint conveying their naughty intentions.

"Okay, thank you!" Something in his guts says he's in a risky situation, that he shouldn't take this gamble tempting as it is, even so he rests his forehead on his hands and closes his eyes splayed on the sunbed choosing to ignore his instincts.

"Shit babe, this is really..." Atsumu spreads lotion across his calves stroking at the firm muscle, roaming higher to his thighs where he stretches his hands to grab as much flesh as possible massaging up and down with tenderness.

"Ah, hnn- f-feels nice."

That sultry tone sends shivers straight to Osamu's cock, returning the favor by rubbing his shoulders with a little extra licking at his ear. "Do you know what yer doin' Shouyou-kun?" he whispers nibbling on it, "Teasin' us on a public place...you want to get fucked here, don'tcha?"

"Yeah, I bet that's what he wants," the blonde slips under Hinata's shorts getting a handful, squishing at his plump ass while Hinata does absolutely nothing to stop him.

"D-do you guys know the name of this cove?"

Osamu kisses throughout his shoulder blades barely listening to what he's saying, "Hmm?"

"The Lovers' Lair."

"Wait, that rings a bell...I heard a couple talk about it while they were eatin' onigiri," Atsumu recalls their conversation, "A secret datin' spot to have sex."

Hinata chuckles at their dumbfounded expression, "Bingo."

They stare at each other with eyes blown wide, the Miyas have fallen for Hinata's scheme like a venus flytrap lures a prey to its jaws, with sweetness.

Atsumu smirks hooking his fingers inside Hinata's waistband, "Yer dangerous Shouyou-kun, you tricked us pretendin' yer all cute 'n innocent...I'm afraid you gotta be punished."

"Do it," Osamu orders squinting at the skimpy piece of clothing wishing it'd vanish from existence.

"Fwaah!" Hinata gasps when his shorts get yanked to his knees almost tearing off its seams with how harshly they were pulled.

"You said you hated tan lines," Atsumu grins as they kneel by Hinata's sides, pushing down their shorts to free their erections twitching upwards.

"Sorry, not sorry."

This is what Hinata wanted to accomplish, for them to forget about their differences, not competing but working together is when sex feels best. They masturbate wantonly as their eyes roam along his entire body reminding him of a _very_ important detail he'd forgotten, condoms. "Um, I didn't bring protection so we should-"

"We won't fuck you, that's yer punishment."

"What?" he frowns in confusion at the setter.

"We're goin' to use yer pretty ass," Hinata twitches when they slap his ass cheeks with their shafts, "Be a good boy and stay still."

So he does ever complacent, glancing over his shoulder to see how they rub their cocks on him, smearing his skin with precum trickling from the slit using it as lube on top of the oily sunscreen. _"Gwah...this is so perverted,"_ he bites his lower lip letting out lewd whines, his neglected hard-on craving for any kind of touch.

"God, yer ass is incredible," Osamu thrusts harder nudging his flesh around, giving him a few slaps prodding dangerously close to his entrance. "Shit, move aside 'Tsumu."

"Fuck you jerk, don't get greedy!"

"You'll get yer turn," he gets on top of Hinata grinding his cock through his ass cleft, slotting himself between his thighs moaning at the soft, unbelievably snug sensation.

"I- I thought you weren't going to fuck me."

"We can do more than that," his hips snap producing a loud clap against his rear, "Be patient now, I promise you'll like it."

This is as close as it gets to fucking without actually doing it, getting shoved roughly on the sunbed with a stiff cock sliding in and out of his thighs is oddly stimulating for Hinata, yet a bit lacking for an orgasm.

"That's- that's enough 'Samu, my turn."

Impatient as always Atsumu kisses his neck tacky with sweat while he takes position, Hinata presses his thighs together and he can feel Atsumu's shaft throb as he starts pounding at his ass, holding his waist keeping him from jostling around. "Nngh- yeah, a-almost there...ya ready for us, mmh?"

Hinata trembles excitedly as they climax grinding their cocks on him, shooting strands that cross ways from both sides making a sticky mess of cum and sunscreen oil, his cheeks gleaming with the mix of fluids.

"Fuck. Damn."

"Yeah," Osamu pants.

"Ooh, that's pretty hot," Hinata blushes sucking suggestively on his index finger, opening his legs to display that he's still _painfully_ hard. He's left with no choice besides jerking off to relieve himself...or maybe not, the twins are on a generous mood and more than willing to help him out.

"That filthy look suits you babe, so beautiful drenched in cum. I think he's earned our forgiveness already, right 'Samu?"

Osamu agrees wholeheartedly, "Shall we lend you a hand with that Shouyou-kun?"

They stare at him with such voracious intent Hinata can't stop squirming, can't help raising his ass a little bit showing exactly what they're craving to have a taste of, they're both known for their hunger after all.

"Let's dig in 'Samu."

"You got it 'Tsumu."

Hinata's shorts come off —they're too inconvenient stuck around his knees— as Osamu drops them on the sand. "Now hang onto the edge of the sunbed, stick up yer ass and spread yer legs for us."

"Before you ask, we're still not fuckin' you," Atsumu smirks awfully smug.

"What have I done to earn this rude treatment?" Hinata sulks following instructions. He props up leaning his chin on the edge of the sunbed waiting eagerly for whatever they've planned to do with him.

The sunbed creaks and Hinata looks below to see Osamu lying face up between his legs, exactly where his cock hangs. "Uh, 'Samu?"

"Never said how we _couldn't_ fuck you," Atsumu stands on top of them lolling his tongue brushing at Hinata's puckered hole. "Get ready for a ride babe."

"Wait a-"

There's always a bigger fish, similarly a small crow can't hope to outmatch a clever fox, less two of them.

In a second Hinata has lost control of the situation gripping on the sunbed like he's hanging for dear life while Osamu engulfs his cock smoothly, he bobs his head settling for a languid pace that's rather gentle, but he sucks and uses his tongue with appetite making for a striking contrast.

"Ohh, oh crap, 'Samu...s-so good, I'll come if you keep that up."

Osamu lets go swiping his tongue at the slit, "Yeah, that's the whole point Shouyou-kun," he smirks giving his sack a lick that goes all the way across his length to the tip, coiling his fingers around the base and stroking with a whirling motion feeling Hinata's length throb. His lover shudders closing his legs on reflex but Osamu grabs his thighs easily forcing them apart again, "Somethin' wrong?"

Hinata shakes his head uttering a low whimper, "Sorry, I was too excited. You're amazing, m-more please." Admitting that he almost came from that would be embarrassing, then again he didn't expect Osamu to be as skilled with his mouth as his brother. Speaking of the devil...

"Don't forget I'm here too," Atsumu gives him a lax spank to gain his attention, "I'll make sure you come from _my_ tongue, not his." A declaration of war if there's ever been one, he tugs at Hinata's glutes stretching his hole open, the first lick makes him gasp, next one prods inside carefully testing the waters and the resulting whine of pleasure beckons him to go further.

"Nnhh, hah- I love it, I love you 'Tsumu!" Hinata's eyes flutter as he claws at the sunbed with all his might, his voice turning high pitched, shameless, more sensual when lust takes over his senses. Specially since Atsumu is determined to win this game, he's plunging his tongue in fervently, sinking deep and swirling around doing vulgar slurping noises as he loosens his lover in preparation for a rougher treatment.

"That isn't enough for ya, is it babe?"

"C-come, I need to-!"

"I know what you need," and then Atsumu's brain reminds him there's no lube, tragic. Time to be imaginative, fortunately the solution lies right before him, or rather everywhere on Hinata's buttocks. He smears his fingers with cum until they're fully moist, for a second he thinks how dirty this is, to use his brother's and his own seed to slick Hinata's hole. The idea turns him on shoving his index and middle inside making the redhead cry out in ecstasy.

"Wow, yer leakin' a lot Shouyou-kun." Osamu works his tongue lapping the underside of his cock, poking at the slit, rolling it salaciously around the head. His lips are glistening with precum tasting every delicious drop he's gifted with. No wonder Atsumu likes oral so much if he's rewarded with Hinata's pleading whines in return, they're sweet as honey urging Osamu to give him anything he desires, so he complies raking his nails on Hinata's thighs and swallows him whole down his throat.

"Aa-ah, aahn!! Oh crap, I'm gonna- don't stop!"

Atsumu groans watching him rock his hips savagely fucking Osamu's mouth. He can't fall behind so he thrusts his fingers faster, adds a third, Hinata begs and writhes, his insides clench letting him know he's about to come. "Don't hold back babe, give it to us," Atsumu demands with a hoarse tone dripping arousal pushing his fingers knuckle deep, he curls them and rubs hitting the most sensitive spot all the while licking at the rim.

Hinata's cries resonate in the beach, his body convulsing from the strong climax releasing within Osamu's mouth, each spurt a shock of pleasure that only fades once he goes soft. He gasps for air as Osamu withdraws from his cock with a goodbye kiss, at the same time Atsumu slowly removes his fingers cleaning himself on a towel.

"Thank...you..." he mumbles. He looks towards the bushy area where he saw those couples having sex wondering if anyone has seen what happened. A rush of excitement makes his hairs stand on end, he feels like an exhibitionist, though he can't find a reason to regret it.

"That was fun, too bad we didn't have condoms, I could've brought them if I'd known yer plans," Atsumu grins pulling up his shorts.

Osamu gets a bottle of water from Hinata's beach bag, his jaw still a bit sore from the blowjob. "You sure love yer surprises Shouyou-kun, I don't mind if we do beach dates more often."

"No, yer not invited ever again."

"Says who?"

"Me," Atsumu frowns throwing a glare.

"Someone's jealous Shouyou-kun likes my mouth. He tastes good, I call dibs for next time."

"Yer not gettin' a next time bastard!" he lunges at Osamu throwing them both on the sand, yanking at each other's hair trashing around like toddlers.

"It was too peaceful to be true," Hinata gets up picking up his beach ball walking past them —ignorance is the best tactic— headed towards the shore, gazing at the sunset.

"W-wait babe, where are you goin'?"

"I'm taking a dip in the ocean," Hinata keeps walking and their eyes zero in on his pert ass, lines of cum dribbling down his curves with every step. "Wanna play?" he smiles bumping the ball in the air, the outline of his body highlighted by the sunset making him look almost ethereal.

The Miyas choke on spit, nod in tandem and send their shorts flying running to his side. They spend a considerable time playing an improvised match on the shore, laughing and enjoying themselves until their skin starts getting wrinkled and the cove turns too dark to stick around anymore.

"Man, I don't want to go home yet," Atsumu grumbles carrying the heavy beach bag back to their minivan.

Osamu sighs hooking an arm around Hinata's hips, "Hmm, yeah, honestly I don't feel like drivin' either..."

"Oh, I've got an idea! Why don't we stay at Takenohama tonight? There's a cool amusement area I'd like to visit before we go, let's chill out and drink together, we can sleep in the van afterwards!"

As if they'd shared a psychic connection the twins mirror a devious smirk, after all the fun isn't over unless Hinata says so.

"Takenohama streets, here we come!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On today's episode of Hinata gets lucky...


End file.
